Going to See Santa
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Serena, I don't wanna talk to Santa. He scares me.” Dan mumbled, his hands in his pockets and his little five year old head bowed. “But you were good this year!” Serena protested, trying to pull him along again.


**Hey, this is the first of 25 fics you have yet to read lol. I've gone crazy and for the next 25 days, leading up to Christmas, I will be posting a new fic each day. They're all going to be DS and Christmas related. Thanks for reading **

December 16th, 1995

"Dan come on!" Serena squealed tugging on his hand and leading him towards Santa Claus.

"Serena, I don't wanna talk to Santa. He scares me." Dan mumbled, his hands in his pockets and his little five year old head bowed.

"But you were good this year!" Serena protested, trying to pull him along again. "Please Dan. I'll do whatever you want."

Dan's brown eyes light up as he asked, "Will you play house with me then? Cedric misses you."

"Dan, I_ always _play house with you!"

"No, you play house with Nate! You and Nate are always kissy-kissy!" Dan retorted angrily, face turning red.

"No we're not! Blair just doesn't like getting her dress dirty so I _have _to play with him."

"Nu-uh! You could play with me!" Dan huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from her.

"I'm sorry Danny. Forgive me? Please? I'll always play house with you, promise." Serena begged, holding out her pinkie finger.

"No, you'll go play with Nate again." Dan pouted, turning away from her again.

"Please Danny? I'll even give you a mushy kiss like mommy and daddies always do!" Serena pulled his arm so that he was facing her.

"And you'll play house with me too?" Dan asked, biting his lip.

Serena nodded eagerly as she stuck out her pinkie again. "I promise!"

Dan wrapped his pinkie around hers. "Okay, I'll go see Santa."

Serena flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you Danny!" She pressed her lips to his, arms still around his neck from hugging him and then quickly pulled away.

She blushed as she took his hand, leading him towards Santa. He followed dutifully, his smile never leaving.

"Danny, will you go up with me to tell Santa what I want? I don't wanna go by myself." Serena asked, turning towards Dan as they got into the line.

"I thought you wanted to go by yourself so no one else would hear." Dan mused, his free hand pulling his jacket tighter.

"Yeah, but Santa's so..big. What if he eats me?" Serena lowered her voice to a whisper as a nearby elf walked past them.

"He's not going to eat you, don't be silly." Dan laughed, taking a few steps forward as their place in line shifted. "But I'll go up with you just in case."

"Thank you Danny! You're the best!" Serena exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.

Dan flushed pink and looked down at his shoes. "S'no problem." He mumbled, smiling at her.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" Serena asked, her gloved hand clutching tighter on his. "You're the bestest friend ever!"

Dan smiled and finally it was their turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho! Hello, come sit on Santa's lap." He pulled Serena onto one leg and Dan onto the other. "What are your names?"

"I'm Serena and he's Danny!" Serena smiled, pointing at Dan.

"You have a cool beard." Dan mumbled, looking up at the white hair.

"Thank you Danny. Now tell me, have you two been good or naughty?"

"Really really good, Santa!" Serena said, getting over her fear of the big fellow and smiling widely at him.

"And what about you?" He turned to Dan who looked up and smiled.

"I've been super good!"

Santa chuckled and handed each of them a candy cane. "Now tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Serena leaned into to whisper in his ear. "Can I have a pony for Christmas? And my little brother, Eric, he wants a pony too!"

"And what would you like young man?" He leaned over to let Dan speak into his ear.

"I want snow." Dan whispered, smiling. "I want lots of snow, so me and Serena can play in it!"

Santa chuckled, patting Dan on the back. "I'll get right on it. Now smile!"

Dan leaned over a bit too much, arms flailing and with one fluid motion, ripped off Santa's beard.

"Ahh!" Serena screamed, jumping off of Santa's leg. "You have a fake beard!"

Santa quickly snatched the beard back up grateful that all the other kids had somehow been distracted. "Look kids, I want you to pretend that you both never saw that, okay? I have two kids at home to pay for..now go. Merry Christmas."

Serena let out another high pitched shriek. "SANTA'S NOT REAL!"

--

"I can't believe they kicked us out." Dan muttered, sitting on his swing, rocking back and forth. "All we did was scream and pull off a beard."

"That guy was fake," Serena murmured, still traumatized from the ordeal. "I thought Santa was real."

"I think he is. I think that guy just wanted people's money so he pretended to be Santa. He's a butthead!"

"Yeah, but I really want a pony for Christmas." Serena muttered, swinging side to side on her swing, bumping into Dan.

"You'll get one." Dan smiled, nudging her back.

"What'd you ask for?"

"Snow." Dan looked up at the gray sky and sighed. He hung his head, wondering why it didn't snow.

Serena put a hand on his shoulder, and as she did so, a small speck of white landed on her leg. "Danny! Look snow!"

"Wha?" Dan looked up and his face broke into a grin. "Snow! I can't believe it!!"

He jumped off of the snow and tried to catch snowflakes with his tongue. Serena laughed and followed him, hugging him tightly. "You got your Christmas wish."

"We need to get you your pony." Dan smiled, hugging her back.

She smiled and hugged him even more tightly, causing him to lose his balance and fall over, Dan on top of Serena.

"Whoops." Dan laughed, his face flushed pink from the cold and laughing. He watched her giggle, her blonde curls flying everywhere. "You're very pretty, Serena." He watched as a snowflake drifted down and land on her lips. Impulsively, he leaned down and pressed his lips carefully to hers, their heat melting the snowflake, a hot and cold kiss.

"Dan! Serena!" They both sat up to see Rufus walking towards at them, Lily in tow.

"Mommy!" Serena jumped up and hugged Lily's legs as Dan did the same with Rufus.

"Did you two have fun visiting Santa?" Rufus asked, picking up Dan.

"Daddy! The Santa there wasn't real! His beard was fake! We even have a picture of it!" Dan pulled out the photograph of Dan and Serena sitting on Santa's lap, Dan holding the beard and the guy who was Santa's face in shock.

"Well that's...disturbing." Lily mused, looking over the photograph Serena handed her.

"What'd you ask for son?" Rufus asked Dan, putting his own scarf on Dan as he set him down on the ground.

"Snow! And I got it!" Dan smiled, pointing up at the sky. "Serena didn't get her present though. She wants a pony."

"Let's see if we can remedy that." Rufus smiled, waving good bye to a leaving Lily and Serena.

"Bye Danny!" Serena called, waving frantically at him.

"Bye Serena!" Dan called back, smiling.

--

"Hey Serena." Dan said, sitting down next to the next day at school. "I got you a present." He handed her a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "Me and daddy got it yesterday for you."

She tore open the paper, opening the box with her pink gloved hands. She pulled out a brown and white spotted stuffed pony. "Gosh, Dan, thank you so much!" She set it down carefully next to her lunch box before hugging him.

"You're welcome." Dan smiled, scuffing his shoe on the snowy blacktop. "I got snow, so you should get your pony."

"I love it so much!" Serena squealed, still holding onto him. She pressed her lips to his quickly, before pulling away. "That's for the kiss yesterday."

"No problem." Dan grinned, tugging on her hand. "Come on, lets go put your pony away and go on the slide!"

**Review! **


End file.
